A Time of Peace With Her
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: Levi and Hange decided to ditch the rest of their comrades and rest in a field alone together. Hange then gives a surprising gift to Levi..


Levihan Week Prompt 8

Finally I created a story that is short and simple! Hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Flowers

It was a beautiful day. Truly, it was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, the breeze was perfect, and everything was so peaceful. Except for Hange's childish squeals disrupted the stillness.

"You're ruining the mood, four eyes." Levi growled, opening one eye. The survey corps decided to take a break outside, so Levi and Hange took this time to relax in a nearby field. They indeed chose a good resting place, the grass was a bit long, but it was comfortable to lie down. Levi felt at peace, feeling the soft breeze tickle his nose and the sun warming up his face. Now if only that obnoxious four eyes stop running around like a damn child…

"Leviii! I bet you can't find me under these tall grass!" Hange giggled, still making lots of rustling noises.

"That's actually good for me," Levi grunted, covering his eyes from the blazing sunlight.

"Fine, don't play hide and seek with me! I am going off to an adventure!" Hange announced, pouting. She stomped away, leaving Levi at his peace.

Levi sighed. Should he follow that abnormal woman? Who knows where she was heading off to. But right now, he felt so comfortable and relaxed… it would be a pain just to move out of his cozy position. Levi made up his mind. Hange would eventually show up later, but if ten minutes passes by, he's getting up. He felt a tinge of disappointment that Hange decided to go off to this "adventure", though. The reason they came to this grassy field and separated themselves from their squads in the first place was to have some time alone. Not that he really cared or felt happy or anything when she requested this, but now what's the point? What it seemed to be close to ten minutes, he heard faint rustling. It grew louder, and soon he could hear Hange panting. Hange plopped right next to Levi, and breathed heavily.

"I'm back from my adventure!" Hange exclaimed excitedly.

"Took you a while," Levi commented, sitting up.

"While on my adventure, I found something for you." said Hange. Levi raised an eyebrow. Hange revealed a bouquet of dandelions to Levi. "This is for you Levi! I found them hidden on the grass! Aren't they beautiful?" Hange asked.

"They're dandelions Hange."

"They're still pretty flowers. They might not be as elegant as roses or carnations, but they are still meaningful flowers. I really want you to have it."

"Why?" asked Levi. "They are just plants that will grow and die eventually."

"Because, I researched that dandelions signify happiness. I want you to find happiness in your life, Levi. After many years of hell you've been through, you deserve happiness." Hange whispered, looking deeply at his eyes. Levi's eyes widened. The bright, yellow flowers gleamed brilliantly, reflecting the sunlight. He hid a small smile, realizing that he never received such a meaningful and specific gift from someone.

"Thanks.. But you've made two mistakes here, four eyes." Levi whispered, accepting the dandelions and gently placing theme aside.

"Eh what?! Did I ruin the mood again? Were my word choices bad?" Hange cried.

Suddenly, Levi pinned Hange to the ground, startling her. "First off, why the hell are you giving me flowers? Shouldn't I be the one doing that? Second, I already found happiness, you happened to be one of them." Levi whispered roughly.

"Eh?"

Before Hange could process of what he just said, Levi gently pressed his lips against hers. Hange closed her eyes, blushing, and wrapped her arms around Levi's neck. It was breathtaking. The sun was shining down on them, and the breeze gave the two a soft blow at their faces. Hange gave a soft moan, as Levi deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in slowly. Hange grabbed his back, feeling his strong muscles tensing. They deepened the kiss more, until Levi broke it. They started to pant slightly, as Levi got off of Hange. He lied down next to here, staring into her brown, enchanting eyes.

"Your fucking glasses was in the way." Levi grumbled, taking it off. Damn, she could kill him with those eyes.

"Oops? Hehe" Hange laughed, staring right back at him. She closed her eyes, smiling, " I just had to give you these. When I saw those dandelions and their meaning, I immediately thought of you, Levi." Hange whispered softly. Levi gave her a half smile, and pulled her head closer to him. He kissed her again, but also gave her a soft flick in the forehead.

"I told you, I already found my happiness."

Hange turned slightly red, but smiled softly. She leaned on her head on Levi's chest, and snuggled. She closed her eyes, and started to breathe slowly. Levi places his arm around her, and also closed his eyes. This is it, they both thought. The relaxation and peace they really wanted… Alone. The the dandelions next to them were facing the couple, sealing them their happiness at the moment.

 ** _Meanwhile, a large tree across from them…_**

"I think that's where Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange went." Eren reported to Commander Erwin.

"You say that they went alone right?" questioned Erwin.

"I believe so, sir! I saw them walking away together towards this side" Armin confirmed. The survey corps were ready to return back to the headquarters, until they realized that Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange were missing.

"If I tell you to close your eyes, young cadets, please do so." Erwin warned. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Krista blushed while Connie and Sasha had confusion and curiosity in their eyes. The Levi and Hange's squads were trying their best not to giggle or snort.

Erwin peaked behind the tree and spotted the couple. He smirked and turned to the young cadets. "Let's take a vote, should we interrupt them and embarrass them, or walk away and give them time alone?"


End file.
